A Harry Potter and Wheel of Time crossover
by SaturnMax
Summary: Harry and the gang get some visiters froma diffrent universe. P.s if you have read A wheel of time and Harry Potter crossover its the same.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay then folks. This is a Harry Potter and Wheel of time crossover and it makes sense kinda. And my pet Lizard Atrayu says I don't own either of them. I don't know which books this story is set in so it most likely will have spoilers. I'm only on book 8 of the wheel of time so it won't have spoilers for 9 or 10. And I'm cutting out characters I don't like.

Chapter 1

Mat and Perrin stood in front of Rand who was on his Dragon Throne. "I don't care!" Rand shouted at them grasping Sadin in his anger. Perrin glared at him and Rand realised Sadin, he was always put of whenever he met Perrin's golden eyes.

Mat touched his medallion (a/n I'm not sure if it works for putting of sadin so lets just say he isn't either). "Rand what's going on with the Aes Sadai affects all of us."

Rand was just about to answer when Min, Elayne, Brigitte, Faile, Berelain, and Nynaeve with Lan by her side came storming in. Faile and Berelain were glaring at each other and both ran towards Perrin. Min, Elayne and Aviendha went to Rand. Brigitte went to stand at the back of the hall they were in near to where Aram and Olver were.

Mat, Perrin and Rand all flinched they had an idea that whatever was going to came next was bad for them. The girls looked like they were about to yell but Annoura opened the door. They all sighed and the boys felt like people would keep on coming in.

"There is some sort of black hole that is coming this way!" Annoura shouted and then ran. At that moment a black hole appeared in the ceiling and everyone in the hole got sucked up by it and were transported to some other dimension of space and time.

Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the great hall having lunch when professor McGonagall ran in and went to Dumbledore. Then she spoke to him hurriedly and then all the teachers ran out of the entrance hall, followed by the students because no one stopped them.

In the grounds was a giant swirling vortex. Then 11 teenagers and 1 kid came out of it. They all looked at each other and screamed. One yelled "Why am I young again?" a young boy with golden eyes, Perrin. A small girl with golden hair, Elayne, said. "I got a better question. Where are we?" A boy with a medallion on screamed, Mat. "Blood and ashes. How did we get here?"

Dumbledore stepped in front of them and said calmly. "You are all at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. And you came through a swirling vortex."

A boy with blue grey eyes, Rand, said. "This must be where the black hole sent us." Mini Min hugged him. Mini Rand blushed. "But that doesn't explain why we are young again."

Mini Mat made a noise in the back of his throat. "Well I see that you're observant. Well I know that it wasn't Aes Sadai." He said touching his medallion.

Mini Nynaeve cuffed him round the ear. "Why would it be?"

"Because anything bad that has ever happened to me can be blamed on them." He said roughly.

Mini Olver started to cry and mini Brigitte tried to comfort him. "Don't yell." She said. And started singing in the old tongue.

Mini Faile grabbed Mini Perrin's arm. "Wait if we are kids again then why are your eyes still yellow?" She asked.

Mini Perrin shrugged. "That is weird. Mat have you still got the scar around your neck from where you were hung?"

Mini Mat took his scarf of and the scar was still their. And then started muttering to himself in the old tongue as he rubbed it softly.

Mini Rand looked up at Dumbledore and said. "We don't know how we came here or why but can you please help us?"

Dumbledore smiled at them. "Of course." He then gestured to the castle. "Please come in and explain your situation."

They all followed him into the castle. They entered the teachers lounge and Rand explained everything. But they were still confused to why they were changed into teenagers, except Olver.

Dumbledore stood up. "Well I offer you all a place at my school until you can find a way to go back to your world."

They all thanked him. Dumbledore then went over to the door. "Everyone is in the great hall. I'm sure some student's would like to show you around."

They all went to the great hall. "We have some visitors that will be here for some time," Dumbledore announced. "They are Rand, Mat, Perrin, Faile, Berelain, Elayne, Min, Brigitte, Aram, Nynaeve, Lan and Olver." He motioned to each one in turn as he said their name. "I think that three should be assigned to each house and someone should show them around."

Faile grasped Perrin's arm tightly hoping that they wouldn't be separated and glared at Berelain at the same time. Elayne and Brigitte shared a look that only an Aes Sadai and a Warder could share. Nynaeve held Lan's hand and didn't want to be separated from her husband, like Faile didn't.

"I hope you don't mind if I pick which groups you will be in." Dumbledore asked and Rand nodded that he didn't mind, the rest of them glared at him. "Alright. Rand, Mat and Perrin will be in Gryffindor." Faile looked daggers at Rand. "Faile, Berelain and Aram will go to Slytherin." Faile and Berelain looked close to hitting each other and Berelain nodded towards Perrin and Faile was ready to throw a knife towards her. "Elayne, Brigitte and Olver will be in Hufflepuff." Olver grasped Brigitte and Mat's hands tightly. "And Finally, Nynaeve, Lan and Min will be in Ravenclaw." Min looked sadly at Rand.

Dumbledore told them what table to sit at and they all obeyed. Herminie, Harry and Ron were seated opposite to where Rand, Mat and Perrin sat. "Hi." Herminie said. "I'm Herminie and these are my friends Harry and Ron. If you want we can show you around. The boys all nodded.


	2. A home to miss

A/N: Okay hoped you like it so far. Okay then. I still won't put in characters I hate and you will have to deal with it. Still on book 8 so no spoilers for 9 & 10. I still don't own any of the characters and if you want to sew me my lawyer Snippy the Sniper Rat will take your case on to the full extent of the law.

Chapter 2

Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron and Herminie showed Rand, Perrin and Mat around. Mat kept on fiddling with his medallion and muttering in the old tongue. Finally Herminie stopped and looked oddly at Perrin. "Sorry to ask but why do you golden eyes? I think they look like a wolves."

Perrin cast his eyes down. "I just do."

Mat nudged him. "Come on tell them the truth. It's not like your ever going to be here again."

Perrin looked at Rand and saw that he was touching his head and looking for a way out of the conversation asked, "Is everything alright Rand? Why are you touching your head?"

"He's gone." Rand muttered.

Perrin and Mat exchanged a worried look. "Who's gone?"

"Lewis Therin Kinslayer's voice isn't in my head any more." Rand murmured. "And I feel different. And the taint has gone."

Perrin and Mat looked at each other again. "His voice was in his head." Mat said to Perrin. "He never told us that. Do you think he's not going mad or is going even madder?"

Perrin shrugged. "He did say the taint was gone. So it might be that certain things have changed from our world to this one."

Ron, Harry and Herminie had gone up some stairs while they were talking and called for them to follow them up to the Gryffindor common room. Once they reached the common room Rand, Mat and Perrin felt very self-conscious. Ron went up to the dormitory and told them that three new beds had been added to their room for them. So they went to the dormitory.

Rand sat on his bed; it was marked by a panel saying his name, and looked out the window. "What if Last Battle comes and I'm not there?" Rand said. "They need the Dragon Reborn their to win."

Perrin sat down on the bed too. "Don't worry I think we were brought here for a reason and if it does come we have a great army, surely they can hold of the shadows long enough for us to go back home." Perrin tried to comfort him.

Rand smiled; it felt like a long time since he last smiled. "Thank you." a wolf howled outside. Rand kept his eyes on the window. "Can you sense them?"

Perrin nodded. "Yes. But I wouldn't like to speak to them. This is a different place and they might not be used to wolf runners." Rand nodded. "Do you miss the Two Rivers?" Perrin asked.

Rand looked at him strangely. "Of course I do. I miss my father and the farm." Perrin looked down. "You miss your parents, sisters and brother don't you?"

"All the time." Perrin said sullenly.

"I miss my family." Mat entered the conversation and sat next to Perrin. "My sisters are training to be Aes Sadai but I still miss them."

Rand looked at Mat. "Do you remember when we were actually this age and we were saying what we would like to be?" Mat nodded. "You said you wanted to do nothing and pull it of by saving an Aes Sadai's life and she would reward you." Mat grimaced.

They all laughed at it. "And you said you wanted to be king Rand. And that has actually happened." Said Perrin.

"I was only kidding though." Rand protested. "Did you ever think of yourself talking to wolves?"

Perrin shook his head. "I was going to be a blacksmith. Not someone that marries a Lady and keeps being called a lord by people who used to tell me off for getting into trouble with you two."

"I never imagined leading the Band of the Red Hand but I do." Mat said. "Just like you Perrin Goldeneyes." Mat mocked.

They all laughed again. Then Harry and Ron entered. "It's real dark in here." Ron said. Rand and Mat nodded but Perrin looked around then remembered that his sight was better then theirs. A wolf howled again. "Don't worry about that it normally happens but not usually so loudly." Ron said then he saw Perrin looking at him in the darkness and thought he looked like a wolf himself and shivered. Perrin noticed and looked at the ground.

They all went to bed after that. But Rand, Mat and Perrin stayed up for a while thinking about home.

Morning

Rand, Mat and Perrin were walking down the stairs with Harry, Ron and Herminie to the great hall. At the bottom of the grand staircase they saw the Slytherin's coming from the dungeon. Malfoy, Crab, Goyal and Pansy Parkins led with Faile, Berelain and Aram behind them, who brightened up when they saw Perrin and the others. Faile ran at Perrin and hugged him till he couldn't breathe. Mat laughed at her and Faile slapped him and went of with the other Slytherin's.

Then they started walking again. "Perrin please tell your wife not to slap me in the future." Mat whispered.

"Remember how old we are now, Mat. I'm much too young to be married." Perrin whispered back.

When they entered the great hall Rand, Mat and Perrin were stopped by the teachers and stood with Faile and the others. When they were all there from all the houses professor McGonagall said. "I'm sorry to say that since you are staying at Hogwarts you will have to attend the classes which you have to use magic in. You may not have any talent in it but you will have attend and try because we are having some trouble with our ministry and someone from it will be here shortly and that means we cant have people not going to lessons. So here are your timetables." And she handed them out.

"This is a bit like Tar Valon." Elayne said.

"Yeah except for people who want to ruin my life." Mat said.

Elayne tried to channel at him but his medallion blocked it. Mat poked his tongue out at her. Elayne sneered at him. "I'd like to see how well you do in lessons."


End file.
